Al compás de la milonga
by Don Cocono
Summary: Además de ser uno de los bailes más sensuales, también expresa los sentimientos y el vivir de la gente
1. Sus ojos se cerraron

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sus ojos se cerraron<strong>

**(Gin y Rangiku)  
><strong>

La noche caía sobre el Seireitei, pacífica y afónica como siempre se espera. La pálida luz de la luna iluminaba los jardines y tejados de los escuadrones de protección y casas nobles. De vez en cuando se colaba por alguna que otra ventana, en especial las que no tenían las cortinas corridas, dando tenue visibilidad en salones y alcobas. En estas últimas los segadores y nobles dormían, reponiendo energía para la jornada que se vendría el día de mañana.

Aunque no todos los individuos descansaban esa noche. Algunos estaban en los bares, emborrachándose; otros padecían insomnio y unos pocos traían preocupaciones en la cabeza que les impedían dormir. En este último grupo se encontraba Rangiku Matsumoto, que en esos momentos estaba en su habitación, sentada en su futón.

Ella ya no llevaba la cuenta de las noches en vela. Sólo sabía que desde la muerte de Gin Ichimaru varias eran las veces que no podía conciliar el sueño, dificultando su reposo. Y aunque la teniente tenía ese problema, nunca lo daba a conocer abiertamente hacia otros. Esto se debe a que todo seguía de la misma manera: papeleo, entrenamientos, reuniones con los amigos y beber sake. Sí, pareciera como si al Seireitei le importara un cacahuate la muerte del capitán traidor de extraña sonrisa, pero no a ella.

A veces hacía memoria, recordando alguno que otro encuentro furtivo con Gin, aquellos que se daban cuando eran jóvenes, estaban en la Academia y todavía no se unían a los escuadrones de protección. Esas reuniones en las que nada mas son sólo ellos y el mundo importa un carajo. Recordaba la manera en que esos labios, que había reclamado como suyos, la besaban, haciéndola sentir querida y especial, y ahora tales belfos no podían dar ni un ósculo más.

Otra cosa que extrañaba era su voz. Ésta, que tenía pocas pero acertadas palabras para ella en sus encuentros, jamás volvería a ser oída. Tal vez inquietante y perturbadora para algunas personas, como la teniente Rukia Kuchiki o su capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya, pero nunca para ella.

Rangiku caminó un poco y se sentó junto a una mesa, debajo de una ventana. Tamborileó un poco sus dedos en la superficie del mueble para romper la afonía presente, para interrumpir el silencio que siempre la acompañaba en las noches. Ese cruel ente que se sirve de la ausencia de sonido para penetrar en lo más profundo de la mente y sacar a flote lo más íntimo, para revivir lo vivido y provocar alegría o daño.

Dejó de hacer ruido en la mesa y una vez más se sumergió en sus memorias, esta vez para recordar el tacto de Gin. Esas manos, que si bien no eran suaves, tenían un toque especial, que se sentía en cada rincón donde se posaban. Ese toque que hacía que las penas y tristezas que cargaba en esos instantes se fueran por el momento, permitiendo disfrutar cada encuentro.

Decidió ponerle un alto al recorrido de sus memorias. Cada vez que iba al pasado, para acordarse de los pocos y buenos momentos, lo hacía en medio de la tristeza y terminaba más quebrantada. Sintió un pequeño ardor en sus ojos y se pasó un dedo, sintiendo humedad. Eran lágrimas, que sólo se retenían en sus ojos, negándose a salir. Al notar las dichosas gotas saladas quiso sacarlas de sus orbes, para apaciguar un poco su dolor, pero no, su cuerpo nunca iba a responder ante tal llamada. El consuelo del llanto le era negado cada vez que pensaba en Gin.

Siempre se hacía las mismas preguntas en sus noches de recuerdos: ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué la suerte le armó esta jugarreta? No pudo ni siquiera darle ánimos de seguir viviendo, ya que la muerte lo alcanzó antes de que lo viera por última vez respirar. Este pensamiento provocaba que la herida en su corazón doliera y se hiciera más profunda. Dado que no tenía ningún hombre que la acompañase, innumerables caras, tanto conocidas como completas extrañas, querían apaciguar su dolor, darle una pequeña limosna de cariño y paz para que no siguiera atormentándose. Pero ella se negaba a aceptarlos, convencida de que todo lo que sufría era una mentira, aunque admitiera que estaba solo su corazón.

Se levantó de la mesa y miró por la ventana, en dirección a uno de los callejones cercanos. A lo lejos vio un perro persiguiendo algo pequeño, tal vez una rata. Este insignificante suceso le volvió a abrir la mente a Rangiku, ya que, al irse Gin a Hueco Mundo, las penas invadieron su mente, corriendo cuales canes de caza tras su presa, y opacando todas las cosas buenas que formó junto al hombre de cabellos plateados, dando pasos a pensamientos negativos que hacían difícil, o si no hasta imposible, volverlo a querer.

Ya que volvió a recordar más cosas de Gin no pudo evitar enumerar otra más: su mirada. Aunque aparentemente la mantenía cerradas, sus rojas orbes se mostraban pocas veces, sobre todo en momentos de sorpresa. Ella nunca llegó a creer que detrás de esos ojos la muerte estaba esperando, marcando su fatal compás que inició cuando el hombre de sonrisa de zorro se fue con Aizen a Hueco Mundo.

Ahora que pensó en la estadía de Gin en Hueco Mundo, siempre alentó una pequeña esperanza de que volviera, de que había dejado a Aizen para hacerle frente junto con los demás capitanes, pero fue en vano. Todas las ideas y pensamientos optimistas eran inútiles, y se tornaron aún más inservibles al verlo aparecer junto con Sosuke y Kaname en la falsa Karakura. Este hecho hizo que el dolor le clavara sus garras más profundo en su ser, aunque en plena batalla no debía demostrarlo.

Rangiku dio un último vistazo al callejón. Vio a un pobre hombre vomitando. Esbozó una efímera sonrisa, seguro estaba tan borracho que ya nada ingresaba a su cuerpo. Repentinamente su sonrisa se esfumó y se dirigió hacia su futón, ya que el ebrio le trajo otro recuerdo. Así de alcoholizados habían quedado la mayoría de los segadores al saber la derrota de Aizen, ya lo festejaron a lo grande sin hacer actividades durante cuatro días. En medio de toda esa algarabía y gozo, ella no pudo deja de sentir tristeza, ya que no sólo celebraban la derrota de Sosuske, sino también la muerte de Gin. Era como si el destino se carcajeara burlonamente en su cara, robándose al único amor de su vida

Al acostarse en su futón y cubrirse con las mantas, se hacía las mismas preguntas que hace rato ¿Por qué se murió? ¿Por qué la suerte le armó esa jugarreta? Ya había tenido suficiente con recordar esa noche, sólo esperaba que en las siguientes horas nocturnas los recuerdos la dejaran dormir tranquila. Porque de una cosa sólo estaba segura

―_Hoy está solo mi corazón_― murmuró débilmente, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	2. Sueño malevo

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Sueño malevo<strong>

**(Baraggan Louisenbairn)**

El caldeado y un poco denso ambiente del bar tenía esa característica alegría que lo distingue de otros establecimientos: personas, entre segadores y almas comunes, bastante alegres y despreocupadas que iban allí para disfrutar una copa con los amigos o simplemente querer escapar del constante estrés a los que se ven sometidos de forma cotidiana. Pero entre el aroma del sake, el olor de los cigarrillos y el contagioso jolgorio se encontraba un hombre robusto de edad avanzada, sombrero de paja y amplio bigote blanco, sentado en una mesa solitaria, junto a la ventana, observando con seria mirada lo que ocurría en el bar.

Los empleados del lugar conocían al anciano desde hace unas cuantas décadas. El hombre había adquirido la costumbre de ir al bar todas las tardes, ya sea para leer o para sentarse allí nada más, a observar a la gente o de vez en cuando tomar un poco de sake. Parecía que el establecimiento ocupó un lugar especial en el viejo, pues era rarísimo no observarlo sentado en su mesa.

Sin una vela o un farol que iluminara su mesa con su triste luz, y probablemente sus pensamientos, el hombre se la pasaba pensativo durante largos ratos. La gente hacía muchas conjeturas de lo que podría pensar el viejo, y la más aceptada era que se pensaba algún ensueño, una fantasía en donde las mujeres llevaran telas y peinados de su época.

El hombre levantó su cabeza y se pudo descubrir un poco su cara, notándose como un barbijo, probablemente de alguna pelea, ocupaba una de sus cuencas oculares, dejándolo como marca distintiva en su arrugado rostro. Aparte de que tenía una cicatriz de roja huella cruzando su órbita inutilizada, que a veces acariciaba de manera lenta y con turbia mirada. Una mujer observó al anciano tocar sus heridas, él de inmediato puso una mirada seria mostrando ahora su único ojo, de aspecto brujo y oscuro color. Sólo esto consiguió que la fémina apartara su atención de él y se enfocara en su acompañante.

Apartando su mirada de la mujer, el hombre ahora la enfocó en la gente, tamborileando un poco sus dedos en la mesa. Ese anciano solitario, ese viejo de aspecto malvado, era un resto averiado de lo que fue en su pasado. Un hombre de gloriosos días, los cuales ya ninguno va a volver. Apartó su vista de la gente del bar para enfocarla en la luna. El astro estaba en cuarto creciente, provocando un suspiro del hombre, pensando en el ayer y sintiendo el presente como una puñalada feroz y despiadada a su corazón. Pues sabía que ya no era nadie importante en esa sociedad, y que sus lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento, sin tener razón para que rodaran.

Lo que no sabía la gente ni los encargados del lugar era que el viejo fue una vez alguien muy poderoso. Él llegó a gobernar Hueco Mundo, imponiendo su palabra, pero ahora ya no era aquel hollow de hacha y capa. Sabía que todo su esfuerzo, toda su vida como el soberano de los huecos, se había desmoronado al unirse a aquel maldito segador. Además de gracias a sus propias habilidades salió derrotado, convirtiéndolo en un alma más del Rukongai. Y ahora no le quedaba de otra que aguantar alguna que otra bronca, ya sea sentado en el bar o a la sombra de un zaguán.

El hombre siguió observando a la gente, poniendo especial atención a los hombres jóvenes. Muchos de ellos se daban imagen de malos, otros de tener bonita cara, pero él sabía que no eran sino más que fanfarrones. Porque sabía que en estos días no quedaban malevos ni guapos, ya sea aquí en el Rukongai o en Hueco Mundo, que esos hombres ya habían pasado a la historia al igual que todo su mandato, pero eso era un consuelo para su corazón, aun sin saber el motivo exacto. Tal vez porque nunca le gustó la competencia, que intentaran pisotearlo y sacarlo de su trono, ya sea por parte de un segador o un hueco.

Los encargados comenzaron a tocar música en una radio y el ambiente se aligeró un poco. Pero no para el anciano. Esas canciones no le gustaban, prefería otras. Unas que le recordaran las arenas de su desértico reinado y las criaturas que lo habitaban, que imitaran los guturales sonidos de los huecos en plena lucha por sobrevivir.

El hombre se dispuso a salir del bar. Por esta noche, no se sentía a gusto en el establecimiento, ya que se sentía el ambiente a moderno, y él no era tan compatible con eso. Pues para él, la actualidad se sentía como _una puñalada feroz y despiadada_, al _saber que ya no es nada, que llora sin querer._

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a los reviews<em>:<em>**

**_Hessefan:_**_Me es grato saber que te haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic. Y muchas gracias por tus observaciones, me gusta que los lectores le señalen las pequeñas fallas al autor, pues así lo ayudan. Pero este fic lo tengo planeado para muchos personajes, ya sean solos o en pareja (puede que salga alguno de los Ishida, ya sea padre o hijo), y por eso al principio no le puse que estaba completo ni los personajes, pero de todas maneras te agradezco que lo hayas señalado. Nos vemos_

_**Inur: **Que bueno que te gustó el fic. Disculpa si te puse triste, pero no te preocupes, no todos los capítulos serán así. Aunque no siempre escribiré de parejas, también sobre personajes solos (y algunos no tan populares), y espero que te siga gustando. Nos vemos  
><em>

__**Gracias por leer  
><strong>


	3. Uno

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Uno<strong>

**(Ulquiorra Cifer)**

Terminó por escribir en el expediente de su último paciente. Por hoy, había concluido sus labores como el único psicólogo del Cuarto Escuadrón, atendiendo casos de segadores con problemas mentales y de comportamiento, desde pequeños desperfectos en su desempeño hasta complejos casos que imposibilitaban a la persona a salir tan siquiera a dar un paseo.

Cerró la carpeta y la almacenó en un gabinete, para después tomar sus cosas, salir de su consultorio y echarle llave. Una vez cerrada la puerta, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del Escuadrón. Un hombre pelinegro, de tez clara, mirada verde y seria, y vestido a la usanza de los segadores avanzaba con pasos lentos hacia la salida del Escuadrón-Hospital. Ulquiorra Cifer había terminado su jornada.

En su caminata, razonaba todos los casos que se le presentaron hoy. Hizo un sonido de disgusto. Todos los problemas que tenían aquellas personas no eran nada con los que él se tuvo que enfrentar antes de llegar ese puesto de psicólogo en el Escuadrón.

Primero había sido un simple humano, uno que buscaba con grandes esperanzas aquel camino que sus pensamientos y los sueños prometían a sus ansias, a su hambre de superarse.

Sabía que, cuando estaba vivo, la lucha es constante, intermitente y cruel por cumplir las metas, objetivos y sueños, pero aún así nunca se dio por vencido, siguió luchando y desangrándose debido a la fe. Ese estímulo mental que empecinó todas sus acciones, ejecutándolas con verdadero ahínco.

Al salir del Escuadrón, echó a andar hacia su casa. Seguía reflexionando acerca de su jornada. Oh, no podía olvidar los casos de problemas sentimentales. Una minúscula sonrisa de burla se formó en su rostro. Esos segadores no sabían lo que era arrastrarse entre decepciones, que se sentían como afiladas espinas, por el afán de entregar un poco de cariño, de ofrecer algo de amor.

Ellos no sabían como era el sufrir y destrozarse hasta morir y entender que uno se queda sin corazón, sin ese conjunto de sentimientos que te da la energía de vivir.

En el camino siguió pensando en sus pacientes, ya que ellos siempre se quejaban por no recibir el suficiente amor y cariño. Patéticos. Ellos no tenían idea del precio del castigo al que uno se entrega, en vida, por el beso tan esperado que nunca llega o, peor aun, por un amor que dice que te quiere y después sabes que te engaña, rompiendo todas tus ilusiones.

Con tanta amargura, no es raro que uno quede vacío, que se transforme en alguien hueco en la muerte por llorar y amar en vida tanta traición hacia sus sentimientos.

Al abrir la puerta y dejar sus cosas se hizo una pregunta, una interrogante que lo molestaba desde el día que perdió la pelea contra Kurosaki.

¿Y si él tuviera un corazón?

Ese mismo que intentó dar en vida, pero que le fue rechazado innumerables veces. Tal vez pudiera como en aquellos ayeres que fue humano, querer sin presentir algo malo, que todo marcharía bien si tuviera a una mujer a su lado. Sería posible que a sus ojos, que probablemente lo miraran con un cariño profundo, los cerrara con sus besos, como muestra de que la amara. Aunque esos ojos fueran tan parecidos a aquellas orbes que lo hicieron sufrir en vida, esos que hundieron su vivir hasta encontrarse con la muerte. ¿Y si él tuviera el corazón? Aquel que perdió al transformarse en hueco y que todavía no siente siendo segador. Tal vez olvidara a la que en vida lo destrozó y humilló, y pudiera amar a su futura compañera, abrazándose a la ilusión de poder velar por su amor.

Una vez dentro, cruzó el pasillo hasta la sala de estar y se sentó en un sofá. Intentó dejar de pensar en todas esas ridiculeces del corazón y de las posibilidades de sentir algo especial por alguien, pero una vez más la mente le jugó chueco, recordando que sí hubo alguien que pudo haber querido. Su nombre, Orihime Inoue.

Probablemente algún ser superior la puso en su destino, pero lo que ese ser no sabía era que ya era muy tarde para que él sintiera cariño por alguien, y por lo consiguiente no supo quererla ni expresarle sentimientos, sólo le ofreció tortura psicológica que, por consecuencia, logró cambios en la mente de la humana, aumentando su fortaleza y determinación.

Siguió adentrándose en los recuerdos de sus escasos momentos con Orihime. Cuantas veces no la había visto derramar lágrimas por sus amigos, pidiéndole que la dejara llorar el dolor que muchos sufren en vida por intentar ser un poco útiles, aunque para ella era pasar sollozando el sufrimiento de sentirse muerta en vida, sin poder ayudar con alguna acción.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Al levantar el vaso miró el líquido refrescante y puro, tan puro como lo fue Orihime. Ella, con su pureza, logró que él empezara a sentir curiosidad por lo que llaman corazón, pero la mujer no pudo hacer nada por salvarle la esperanza de poder percibir amor.

Ya que, como un hueco, uno está solo en el dolor de ser un devorador de almas debido a que no puedes estar acompañado por otro competidor, además de que uno está ciego en el penar de ser hueco por no ver más allá del depravado apetito por las almas.

Con el vaso vacío, abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire, pero una ráfaga fría se coló en la cocina. Mejor la cerró y se encaminó hacia su habitación. Le llegó otro recuerdo, de cuando recién tocó la muerte y sintió frío. Cómo olvidar aquel frío, en el cual se podía percibir un deje de crueldad más intenso que cualquier odio que sintió en vida, que opacó todos los buenos sentimientos de la vida y sirvió de tumba para ellos, en especial el amor.

Ese frío que maldijo por siempre todas las sensaciones e ilusiones agradables de la vida, llevándoselas para siempre a un lugar desconocido, en el cual jamás las volvería a encontrar.

Llegando a su habitación, se sentó en su futón y volvió a preguntarse ¿Y si el tuviera el corazón? Probablemente sería capaz de sentir amor y cariño por alguna mujer, de besarla con pasión, de olvidar a la que le hizo daño. Le puso un alto a esas absurdas ideas y tranquilizó su mente, lo más que podía hacer era especular _si yo tuviera el corazón_, dado que no sentía ninguno, pero si lograra percibir un poco lo usaría…

― _Para velar tu amor _― murmuró con la vista en dirección al piso.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	4. Por miedo a perderte

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4. Por miedo a perderte<strong>

**(Ichigo y Rukia)**

― ¡Enana apúrate! ―gritó Ichigo, al pie de la escalera.

― ¡Espera un poco, idiota! ―fue la respuesta de Rukia, desde su habitación.

Ichigo gruñó un poco. Le fastidiaba esperar tanto a Rukia, al fin y al cabo nada más iban a salir a dar un paseo.

Después de diez minutos, ella bajó. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido amarillo y muy poca sombra para resaltar sus ojos. Ichigo la observó detenidamente, cosa que a Rukia no le gustó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tengo seis ojos o un brazo de más? ―preguntó molesta.

El chico gruñó: ― Bah, no importa. Ya vámonos

Ambos salieron, sin un rumbo fijo, sólo recorriendo las calles de Karakura. Como siempre, ellos eran de pocas palabras, pero aun así el silencio era reconfortante, como, bien recuerda Ichigo, el reencuentro que tuvieron después de diecisiete meses de separación.

Mientras iban caminando, Ichigo no pudo evitar reflexionar acerca de su situación con Rukia, que era bastante afortunado de tenerla en el mundo humano de nuevo. Pero lo que él no sabía si la culpa de reunirlos la tuvo Dios, el karma o el destino, ya que él era más de acciones que de creencias, pero podría pensar que ambos tuvieron la culpa, al intentar comunicarse y él, especialmente, extrañar sus poderes de segador y a ella.

Tampoco sabía si estaba marcado este sino de reencontrarse y menos de la forma en que lo hicieron, con Rukia atravesándole el pecho con una espada que contenía parte de la presión espiritual de todos sus amigos segadores. No esperaba así la manera de encontrarse después de que ellos se habían dicho adiós, prácticamente con la mirada y no con la voz.

Conforme avanzaban por la ciudad, la noche se hacía dueña del ambiente. Con la penumbra, los comercios se iluminaban y uno que otro llamaba poderosamente la atención de Rukia. Al verla, Ichigo no podía evitar sentir una dicha enorme, un gran sentimiento de confort y alegría que estimulaba su ser. También se sentía feliz de volver a escuchar la voz de la enana, animándole con insultos y palabras certeras que le decían lo patético que se veía y debía seguir adelante, y poder de nuevo tener una charla, que siempre se desviaba a descalificarse mutuamente para después reconciliarse a su modo.

Al volver Rukia al lado de Ichigo, éste miró sus ojos y ella los de él. Como le encantaba mirar esas orbes violáceas, sólo con eso aumentaba en el la necesidad física de acercarse poco a poco y desear besarla, pensando que la enana correspondería. Pero mejor se contuvo y le ofreció su brazo, Rukia se aferró a él sin duda. Ichigo hizo esto para que, unidos de la extremidad, volvieran a empezar en la creación de una nueva hebra en el lazo que formó su singular relación.

Ya que, durante la ausencia de Rukia, creció en Ichigo el miedo de perderla, clavándole en el alma sentimientos negativos, como la desesperación y los celos, que se sentían como dolorosos puñales penetrando en lo más profundo de su ser y carcomiendo todas las emociones optimistas y buenas. Y con las esperanzas de volver a verla mermadas día con día, sin querer empezó a dudar de una manera ciega todo el afecto que le tuvo en el pasado, pero que hoy era un renovado cariño que volvía a encontrar en ella. Y que ese mismo querer gritaba de manera inconciente a Rukia que nunca se fuera, por Dios se lo pedía, ya que, no de una manera dramática como en muchas historias de amor, mucho había sufrido el corazón de Ichigo con la ausencia de la chica.

Llegando a un pequeño parque, en donde había varias parejas, e Ichigo miró a una que estaba peleando, con la chica argumentando si él era el adecuado para estar a su lado. La misma interrogante se hacía Ichigo de vez en cuando, pero él la planteaba si se merecía estar al lado de Rukia, dado que en la Sociedad de Almas hay mejores candidatos que él para ganarse el aprecio y cariño de la chica, además una vez se preguntó si podía revivir de nuevo las aventuras y los sueños de ayer en compañía de Rukia.

Tampoco estaba seguro de con la vuelta al pasado, el retorno de Rukia, se iban a tratar igual. Tal vez con los mismos insultos, o probablemente nuevos, de una manera menos o más violenta. O probablemente con la misma camaradería y amistad, que surja algo nuevo entre ellos, algún sentimiento que en el pasado pensaba brotar pero que ellos lo impidieron. Ese viejo querer que, aunque nunca demostró ternura, si reflejó que ellos lo formaron con el tiempo.

Salieron del parque, ya con rumbo a la casa. Ichigo templó su mente de tanta especulación negativa. Ya que sólo le bastaba con querer a Rukia profundamente y con eso podía ambicionar a muchas cosas, pero en especial tenerla a su lado y, aunque lo evadiera en decir y demostrar en el momento, amarla con un enorme fervor.

Y sólo con amarla, podía echar al olvido toda sensación de abandono y desesperación. Ya no más sentirse solo, ya no más sentirse impotente ante las situaciones, ya no más estar sin Rukia. Ahora, con todas las sensaciones positivas de vuelta en él, uno de sus anhelos más grandes era la de besar a la enana con loca pasión, hasta que terminara de saciar su sed de ella.

Pues ese _miedo a perderla_ que Ichigo formó durante la ausencia de Rukia se estaba esfumando, pero aun así no podía evitar pedirle de forma inconciente a la chica que _no me dejes nunca_, puesto que sentía que _ya mucho ha sufrido su pobre corazón._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Malena

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>5. Malena<strong>

**(Shuuhei y Rangiku)**

― Vamos Shuuhei ―pidió Rangiku, tirándole del brazo.

― No Rangiku, no esta noche ―fue la respuesta del hombre, quien se encontraba sentado y editando algunos artículos de la revista―. Tengo demasiado trabajo encima.

― Por favor ―insistió la teniente―, esta noche hay karaoke. El que gane tiene derecho a todo el sake que pueda tomar ―agregó, dándole un especial énfasis a la última frase.

Shuuhei quitó la vista de los papeles y miró a Rangiku: ― ¿Todo el sake que puedas tomar? ―repitió interrogante.

― Sí, hasta que te de cirrosis ―asintió la mujer, aplaudiendo un poco emocionada.

El joven regresó su atención a los documentos: ― De todos modos, no iré Rangiku. Tengo una sobre carga de trabajo y si no termino, la edición de este mes no saldrá ―argumentó, rayando una frase en una hoja.

Por poco tiempo reinó el silencio, dándole la razón al teniente, quien seguía en la edición del artículo

Sin embargo, a Rangiku le pareció inválida la defensa de Shuuhei. Con una cara bastante seria, le tiró del brazo sacándolo de su oficina y, con empujones, lo condujo al exterior. El teniente iba a defenderse, pero al observar el rostro de la joven ahogó toda replica y no le quedó de otra que acompañarla.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después llegaron al bar. Era un local bastante amplio, lo suficiente como para contener cincuenta mesas, la barra al lado derecho y en el fondo una plataforma, en la cual estaba el karaoke. Esa noche había muchísima gente debido al premio al primer lugar.<p>

Nada más al arribar, Rangiku pidió tres tragos de sake y su turno para cantar, mientras que Shuuhei sólo uno. La mujer se decepcionó un poco, pues le tocó el número doce, así que pidió dos tragos más, y se fue a sentar junto con Shuuhei en una mesa cerca de la plataforma.

Mientras llegaba el turno de Rangiku, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a platicar de sus actividades diarias, tales como los entrenamientos, el tedioso papeleo y uno que otro chisme por parte de la teniente, como la relación de su capitán con la teniente del Quinto Escuadrón o la profunda depresión por la que estaba pasando Izuru en esos momentos. Shuuhei escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención, ya que, al trabajar en la revista del Seireitei, se enteraba de muchísimos chismes y noticias, por lo cual se centró más en disfrutar el trago de sake que en escuchar a la teniente.

Por fin el turno de Rangiku fue anunciado y ella, de una rauda manera, se levantó y se paró en la plataforma. Allí eligió una canción en la máquina y comenzó a cantar.

Shuuhei cambió su enfoque de su sake a Rangiku. Ella siempre cantaba de una manera especial, tanto que ninguna chica, ya sea rioka o segadora, pudiera igualar en tono y sentimiento. En cada canción, ella le ponía corazón a cada verso que cantara, como si de verdad le estuviera pasando lo mismo que describía la letra de las melodías.

Muchos hombres en el bar comenzaron a prestarle atención a la que cantaba. La cálida y sombría voz de Rangiku, cuando se subía al escenario, perfumaba cualquier ambiente con si tesitura que hasta las plantas de los centros de mesa parecían percibir cada vez que entonaba una canción. Shuuhei podía sentir lo que expresaba ella con cada melodía, pero no sabía a qué instrumento musical se parecía la pena con la que cantaba.

El teniente siempre se preguntó por qué cantaba de esa manera. Tal vez en su remoto pasado, en un periodo de la infancia cuando todavía tenía su timbre vocal comparado con el de una alondra, su voz fue adquiriendo esa sombra como consecuencia de vivir en los lugares más desolados del Rukongai, dormir en callejones y aprender a robar para comer. Tal vez esa fase no sólo endureció el carácter de la teniente, sino también su voz.

Aunque también pudo haber sido por su romance con Gin la causa de que Rangiku cantara de esa manera. Shuuhei se enojó un poco, ya que ella siempre lo nombraba en todas sus borracheras, y la tristeza la embargaba de manera que todas sus lágrimas las dedicaba a ese maldito con sonrisa extraña.

El teniente dejó de mirar a Rangiku y se concentró un poco más en el sake. La chica cantaba la melodía con voz de sombra, imprimiéndole una tristeza a cada letra que algunos del público comenzaron a limpiarse los ojos. Shuuhei sabía que ella tenía una pena oculta, pero no podía adivinar con qué instrumento musical podía expresar dicho pesar.

Rangiku llegó a la parte emotiva de la canción y el joven pelinegro le volvió a prestar atención. Esa canción, para él, tenía una sensación helada, un frío que podía describir el último encuentro amoroso que tuvo con ella, donde sólo consiguieron saciar sus cuerpos pero no su alma. Además, esa canción, cada vez que la interpretaba, se iba haciendo más amarga con la sal del recuerdo de su amor fallido. Shuuhei no sabía si la voz de Rangiku era la de la misma flor de la pena, en la cual todos pueden caer alguna vez, pero si sabía que, al rumor de las canciones que interpretaba la teniente, podía sentir en ella un poco de bondad, incluso más grande de la que él intentaba ofrecerle a ella para calmar su apesadumbrado corazón.

La melodía cambió abruptamente de ritmo y la teniente cerró sus ojos para interpretar mejor la canción y comenzó a cantar moviendo suavemente sus labios. Esos ojos, que si bien eran claros, transmitían un olvido cada vez que Shuuhei los miraba, provocando en él algo parecido al rechazo. Y sus labios, pese a ser finos, eran bastante apretados, como si en ellos transmitiera un rencor a todo aquel que osara en besarla.

Rangiku empezó a mover las manos, para dar más énfasis a la interpretación, causando un efecto mágico en la audiencia. El teniente seguía cada movimiento de sus extremidades, las cuales parecían trémulas palomas que estaban indefensas ante el frío de la noche. Parecía que la chica no tenía sangre humana para cantar, sino la de algún instrumento musical desconocido para él.

Ya faltaba poco para que Rangiku terminara de cantar. Shuuhei ahora comenzó a reflexionar de los temas que a ella le gustaban. Eran canciones que los demás abandonaban por ser sumamente tristes y poco animadas, pero que a la teniente le gustaban. Ella las recogía como si fueran criaturas que cruzan el barro de algún callejón del Rukongai, y los daba a conocer al público con bellas interpretaciones.

Shuuhei sonrió irónico. Esas canciones las elegía Rangiku porque los demás les cerraban las puertas, pero ella siempre las escuchaba ladrar, siempre oía los quejidos de esos temas fantasmas que la gente pasa por alto debido al dolor y resignación que transmiten.

La teniente comenzó a cantar la parte final de la canción, pero ahora con voz quebrada y algunas lágrimas corriendo por su bello rostro. Rangiku siempre interpretaba la conclusión de ese tema con tesitura rota, porque el sentimiento siempre le ganaba, pero aun así lograba terminar su canción. Shuuhei ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella cargaba con una pena, un dolor combinado con sentimiento y ese maldito instrumento musical que nunca llegaba a saber que era.

La mujer terminó su interpretación y el bar estalló en aplausos. En medio de todo el barullo, Shuuhei volvía a pensar en la canción que _tiene el frío del último encuentro,_ la misma que también _se hace amarga en la sal del recuerdo_. Él no estaba seguro si la voz de Rangiku _era la flor de una pena_, pero si sabía que en cada canción _la sentía más buena, más buena que él_.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<br>**


	6. Naranjo en flor

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6. Naranjo en flor<strong>

**(Byakuya y Hisana)**

La luz de la tarde caía sobre uno de los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, dándole tonos anaranjados a la vegetación, en especial a los cerezos, que estaban en plena floración. Esto hacía que en el ambiente se sintiera un deje de melancolía, pese a que toda la flora se encontraba en su esplendor por ser inicios del verano.

El noble Byakuya Kuchiki observaba los cerezos, los cuales eran su árbol preferido, ya que tenían una relación íntima con su familia y su legado segador. Sin embargo, en una isla del lago principal del jardín, había un árbol que hacía que esa melancolía ambiental penetrara en la mente de Byakuya.

En esa isla estaba plantado un naranjo de tres metros de alto, que fue colocado allí el día que falleció Hisana Kuchiki. Era el único árbol en su tipo en todos los jardines de la mansión, y si bien no podía competir contra los espléndidos cerezos, le recordaba bastante a Hisana, sobretodo en estos tiempos que el naranjo también estaba en dando sus pequeñas y aromáticas flores.

Byakuya dirigió su vista del árbol al agua que lo rodeaba. Era un líquido traído desde un río lejano, especial para los jardines de la mansión, ya que con eso hacía crecer mejor las plantas y los árboles. El hombre tomó un poco de agua con la mano derecha, y notó que era de consistencia blanda, sin que tuviera sedimentos o basura. Sonrió un poco, ya que Hisana era como esa agua, tan blanda o incluso más, y bastante especial para hacer crecer ese sentimiento especial en su corazón.

Además, también podía decir que Hisana era igual de fresca como el río de donde provenía esa agua, ya que durante su corta estancia en la mansión pudo darle una frescura única. Si bien no era de temperamento activo, su pasiva alegría supo romper un poco el ambiente en la mansión Kuchiki. Y eso se lo podía decir al naranjo en flor, porque sentía que el árbol escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, como si la paciente Hisana estuviera presente al pie del naranjo.

Ahora que recordó a su difunta esposa, no podía pasar por alto una de las cosas que siempre ocupó la cabeza de Hisana: su hermana. En aquellas calles del Inuzuri durante una noche de verano y sin que nadie la notara, caminó hasta una pequeña calle perdida para dejar ese pedazo de vida, del cual se sintió incapaz de cuidar, en una casa, y se marchó lejos. Pero luego el arrepentimiento hizo que volviera innumerables veces al Rukongai

Para Byakuya, que seguía mirando al naranjo, fue un difícil camino tener a Hisana a su lado e intentar olvidarla cuando ella murió, ya que primero hay que sufrir para conseguir que te haga caso esa persona especial, después hay que aprender a amar esa persona de manera intensa, pero también se tiene que aprender a dejar partir ese sentimiento hermoso en caso de que la persona ya no este a nuestro lado. Al final, se anda sin ningún tipo de pensamiento o emoción, como un ser frío y duro. Así como el perfume del naranjo en flor es efímero, las promesas de amor que hizo Byakuya a Hisana lo fueron, ya que nunca se cumplieron debido al poco tiempo que ella permaneció a su lado. Aun con la muerte de su esposa tenía que seguir adelante, pero en aquel momento el después no le importaba, ya que parte de su vida, o sino toda, del ayer lo detenía en el feliz pasado. En esa eterna y vieja juventud que, de no ser por el temple de su familia, lo habría dejado acobardado como a un ave sin luz.

El noble caminó un poco, sin despegar la vista del naranjo. Con los recuerdos saliendo de los rincones de su cabeza, él se sintió un poco culpable del dolor que pasó Hisana al no poder encontrar a Rukia. A su mente siempre le llegó, llega y llegará la duda de qué le hizo él, ya sea con palabras o con sus manos, a ella para que le dejara un dolor muy grande en el pecho. Y fue más grande cuando ella le dijo en su lecho de muerte que se sentía culpable de no haberlo amado con la misma intensidad que él a ella, todo por tener la cabeza ocupada en buscar a su hermana.

Byakuya se llevó una mano a su corazón. Ya sea que pasaran los siglos, ese dolor seguía persistiendo, como el de las arboledas de cerezo cuando llega el invierno, donde no son capaces de presentar sus alegres y sobrios colores. Y ese dolor también era parecido a las canciones que interpretan los habitantes del Rukongai, ya que a Hisana siempre le gustó esa música. Esas canciones que nunca dejan de expresar el pesar y la alegría de vivir en los distritos pobres y peligrosos de la Sociedad de Almas, donde se forjan personalidades de hierro que difícilmente los segadores pueden entender.

El noble dirigió su vista al naranjo por última vez, ya que tenía algunos asuntos relacionados con Rukia. Ese pedazo de vida que Hisana abandonó y él tuvo la fortuna de encontrarlo, acogiéndola en la familia, cumpliendo así con una de las últimas peticiones de su esposa.

Byakuya se encaminó a la mansión. Tenía que ponerle un alto a los recuerdos, ya que para él fue difícil establecer una relación porque _primero hay que saber sufrir, después amar, después partir, y al fin andar sin pensamiento._ Además, el _perfume de naranjo en flor_ que le gustaba inhalar y las _promesas vanas de un amor, que se escaparon con el viento _se mezclaban para hacer más fuerte el recuerdo de Hisana. El futuro, _el después_, era bastante claro para él, ya que debía mantener el estatus de su familia, pero _que importa el después, _si _toda la vida es el ayer_ que a veces _lo detiene en el pasado. _A veces le gustaría volver a esa _eterna y vieja juventud_, sin que _lo deje acobardado, como un pájaro sin luz._

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a los reviews<strong>_  
><em>

**_Juli: _**_Hola. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, aunque espero que los hayas leído todos. En cuanto a la voz de la seiyu de Matsumoto, la verdad nunca la he escuchado cantar. Simplemente me guíe por la letra del tango, y espero que te guste este capítulo de Byakuya. Un saludo._**  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer.**_  
><em>


	7. Paciencia

**Discalimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Paciencia<strong>

**(Renji y Rukia)**

El ambiente en el bar era distinto. En lugar de la típica alegría de los clientes, ahora el lugar se hallaba un poco a oscuras, debido a que pocas personas ocupaban las mesas, percibiéndose una fuerte melancolía flotando en el aire, potenciada por la triste música que el encargado del local estaba tocando en un equipo de audio. Cada mesa tenía un hombre o una mujer, ya fuera un simple ryoka o alguno que otro segador, pero todos tenían algo en común.

Intentaban calmar un poco a su corazón.

Algunos cargaban con males desde hace años, intentándolos apaciguar con vaso tras vaso de sake u otro licor más fuerte. Otros tenían recuerdos de hace meses, que igual no querían sanar, pero unos llevaban en el corazón penas más recientes, surgidas la noche pasada. En este último grupo se hallaba el teniente del Sexto Escuadrón Renji Abarai.

Como el resto de los clientes del lugar, se encontraba sólo en una mesa. Suspiró un poco y le dio otro sorbo pequeño al sake, recordando que anoche el lugar, ahora con aire triste, rebosaba de alegría, ya que ayer fue noche de karaoke. Hombres y mujeres competían por licor gratis, demostrando su talento con la voz. Pero lo que hizo de la noche pasada algo especial para el teniente es que la vio a ella, convirtiendo el momento en algo tan dulce y amargo a la vez.

Anoche la vio, con sus propios ojos, creyéndose que era una ilusión por el ambiente del bar, así que mejor decidió pedir más sake, para comprobar que sólo era su imaginación. Pero fue totalmente desmentido cuando ella, Rukia Kuchiki, se abrió paso entre las abarrotadas mesas, se sentó a su lado y ordenó, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, dos tragos de fuerte licor para ella sola.

Pero fue algo inútil verla, pues no se ganaba nada productivo en sólo dedicarle intensas miradas cada vez que le daba un trago al sake. Si bien ella se mostraba muy amable con él y le contaba cada parte de su vida, su conversación parecía no cambiar de Rukia a Renji, ya que ella era la que se mostraba muy platicadora con él, mientras que Renji sólo se dedicaba a escuchar. Casi parecían dos extraños que se acaban de conocer, y que les gusta recordar y mirar el pasado para sentir que tienen algo en común.

Ni Renji ni Rukia eran los mismos desde ese encuentro la noche anterior. Los años habían cambiado a ambos, tanto física como psicológicamente. Rukia no había cambiado mucho en su cuerpo, pero psicológicamente se mostraba más segura que hace algunos años atrás. A Renji si se le notaba más el cambio en el físico, con su rostro un poco modificado, y, como Rukia, había adquirido un temple extraordinario. Pero ambos no sabían a que se debía tanto cambio. Quizá los años de segadores les cambiaron, o tal vez todas las cosas que se les interpusieron en su camino.

Pero a pesar del pasar de los años, tenían que ser francos. Renji no podía seguir dedicándole miradas. Quería tenerla más cerca, abrazarla y reconfortarse con su calor corporal, pero sabía que Rukia no se lo permitiría. Ella sólo había ido hasta ese bar para descargarse y descansar de tanto trabajo, además que de Rukia le contó que estaba saliendo con otra persona. Al chico pelirrojo le entristecía un poco que ambos no pudieran volver al ayer, a esos tiempos en que no tenían tantas responsabilidades y podían disfrutar de un tiempo juntos.

Renji tuvo una enorme paciencia la noche anterior al tener a Rukia tan cerca. Pero debía demostrarla, ya que la vida, o en su caso la muerte, en así, siempre mostrándole tentaciones de las cuales es muy difícil salir. Ambos se habían juntado ahí por un capricho, por el egoísmo de verse, y ese mismo egoísmo los mostraba un poco distintos uno frente al otro, costándoles fingir que todo les estaba saliendo de maravilla. Grande fue la paciencia que tuvo Renji, y tuvo que repetirse que la vida es así de cruel con él en lo que se refiere a sus sentimientos por Rukia. Él no era culpable de sentir algo por ella, era normal, pero ella tampoco tenía la culpa de no sentir nada por él más que una profunda amistad. Pero hubo una cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo cuando se despidió de Rukia, y fue que la mano que uso para estrechar la de la pelinegra no tembló ni dudó en ningún momento mientras se decían adiós.

Renji recordó lo que ambos hicieron la noche anterior. Simplemente se tomaron la molestia de que todo había sido un sueño, de esos bonitos en los cuales todo resulta de maravilla y los más grandes deseos del corazón se hacen realidad. Que el haberse juntado fue una mentira, de esas mentiras que le agrada a uno decirlas sólo para creerse que todo está bien, aun cuando te estés cayendo a pedazos por la tristeza y la desesperación.

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco. Al hacer que todo había sido un sueño y una mentira anoche, de una buena manera les quedaba un pequeño consuelo de que habían cambiado a lo largo de los años en lo que se refería a los sentimientos, ya que Renji había estado durante toda la noche intentando reprimir los sentimientos que tenía hacía Rukia, pero ella parecía que si había logrado cambiar, teniendo a alguien un poco más importante en su corazón, y eso le dolía al joven de manera profunda.

Renji sacó de su uniforme una fotografía. Era una fotografía pequeña y vieja, en la cual se mostraba a Rukia, en forma de niña con su kimono violeta y sonriendo ampliamente. La miró un poco, como si calculara la edad de la foto. Tal vez tendría unos veinte siglos, tal vez menos o tal vez más, pero lo que si estaba seguro era que esa foto era de cuando Rukia era la luz del barrio donde vivía, la cual le daba a él la esperanza de seguir luchando día a día. Renji guardó la foto y se perdió en sus memorias, esperando que Rukia suguiera igual de linda como en la foto y que lo que había pasado anoche fuera sólo un buen sueño.

Pero para eso debía tener _¡Paciencia!_ ya que _la vida es así_. Anoche quisieron _juntarse por puro egoísmo_, pero el destino fue cruel y _el mismo egoísmo los mostró distintos_, _para que fingir_. _¡Paciencia! La vida es así _Se repetía Renji, debido a que _ninguno era culpable, si es que había una culpa_ en sentir afecto o no sentir nada. El pelirrojo sonrió de manera triste, ahora sabía por que _la mano que le dio en silencio no tembló al partir._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo a los reviews:<br>_**

**_Gabriela:_**_ Hola. Que bueno que te hayan gustado esos tres capítulos. Espero que los que vengan también sean de tu agrado. Un saludo_

**_Soul Neko-Natsu:_**_Hola. Que bien que te haya gustado todo el fic, además de que los estés siguiendo. Te pido paciencia porque tardo mucho en actualizar. Un saludo._

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Che, bandoneón

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Che, zanpakuto*<strong>

**(Izuru Kira)**

Una vez más, la tarde caía en la Sociedad de Almas, dando la pauta para que todas las almas se fueran a descansar y relajarse de la jornada. Algunos cerraban sus tiendas y contaban las ganancias del día; otros preparaban las cosas que necesitarían para mañana; y otros estaban en sus recámaras y estancias, listos para echarse un buen sueñito.

Sin embargo, no todos pensaban quitarse el estrés de una forma saludable, sobre todo si hablamos de los segadores. Algunos salían a buscar más peleas, sobre todo para quitarse la frustración de haber sido humillados en las misiones, otros buscaban salir en compañía de alguna pareja o amigo para dar una ronda a la luz de la luna, y el resto se juntaba en lugares donde podían alabar o maldecir las actividades del día junto con la mejor sustancia conocida por ellos para quitar el estrés: alcohol.

Muchos segadores se juntaban en un bar del Rukongai, donde la bebida era más barata para ellos. Eso lo sabía Izuru Kira desde que entró al servicio de los Escuadrones de la Corte la primer semana que sus amigos lo sacaron para que se divirtiera. Ahora, varios años después, él se encontraba allí, ocupando una solitaria mesa y observando cómo los ryokas y los segadores conviven animadamente mientras entorpecen sus sentidos.

Kira le dio un suave sorbo a su vaso de sake. Al parecer, todos en el bar tenían alguna compañía, ya fuera una pareja o un amigo. Eso no le importó al segador rubio, ya que él también había venido al bar con alguien.

Su zanpakuto, Wabisuke.

Sí, esa katana, tan característica de los segadores, también alberga a alguien. A un espíritu que reflejaba la personalidad de su portador, que en el caso de Kira era la personificación de un hombre de apariencia triste, tal vez por la carga que lleva encima o por que la melancolía siempre ha formado parte de Izuru.

Además de su trágico aspecto, la voz de la zanpakuto era también muy triste. Como si fuera un duende que, tocando un peculiar tono, atrajera y absorbiera el sufrir de las personas que rodean a Izuru, apiadándose de sus pesares y haciendo más grande el dolor de su portador.

Izuru acarició un poco el mango de su zanpakuto. Por más que quisiera, no podía evitar esa curiosa habilidad de su arma de atraer la tristeza. Hasta parecía que por empuñar el adormilado mango de su espada, los sujetos más tristes se le acercaban, aquellos cuyo corazón no puede estar en paz por causa de los amargos sentimientos que los afligen.

El rubio miró mejor a su alrededor y encontró a varias chicas, en especial tres de ellas, cuyos nombres eran Emi, Mizuki y Natsuki. Ellas, que habían aprovechado la soledad y tristeza de Izuru algunas noches para darle migajas de cariño, trabajaban en el Seireitei como ayudantes en los Escuadrones, donde vestían uniformes de percal blancos. Pero en ese bar no había huellas de tales ropas, sino simples kimonos de rayón pardo, como si se estuvieran vistiendo de acuerdo al melancólico eco de la voz de Wabisuke.

Al alejar su vista de las mujeres, Izuru le dirigió una mirada a su zanpakuto, cómo si ésta le estuviera hablando. Hoy era una noche para relajarse con el alcohol y, posiblemente, conseguir algo de efímera compañía, así que podía confesarle la verdad acerca de sus pensamientos a su espada antes de hacer estupideces. Porque cada noche que sale, donde las penas desfilan en su cabeza y el quiere ahogarlas en vaso tras vaso de sake y con cada canción triste, siempre termina más y más profundo en la locura que provoca el alcohol, pero también acaba más hundido en otro lugar peor: la amargura. Sí, ese sentimiento negativo que hace que las personas pierdan todo el optimismo y terminen por adoptar una actitud derrotista ante las buenas oportunidades que se le presentan. Y para rematar, escuchaba claramente cómo su zanpakuto _la_ nombraba interminables veces, diciéndole que _ella_ estaría decepcionada de él, que _ella _está mejor con alguien que no fuera Izuru, y quien sabe que tantas cosas más. Pero Kira simplemente ignora todos esos comentarios de su espada, ya que su corazón sólo está para olvidar esa noche, pese a que cada noche los recuerdos de ella le vuelven con cada canción que tocan en el bar, acompañado del discreto llanto de su zanpakuto.

Sin embargo, pese a que Izuru intentaba controlar todas esas emociones, su zanpakuto no lo apoyaba del todo. Es más, hasta sintió una triste tonada que provenía de su espada. Una triste canción que representaba su amor frustrado por esa chica, pero por otra parte también reflejaba ese bonito cielo azul donde los más hermosos y optimistas sueños se cumplen, por lo menos en su imaginación.

Además de esos dos elementos, la triste canción de Wabisuke hizo que viniera a su mente la imagen de Shuuhei Hisagui. Ese fraternal amigo que, por un tiempo, se hundió al intentar trabajar una tormentosa relación. Fue atento con su chica, nunca la descuidó y fue muy detallista. Sin embargo ella terminó por querer a otro hombre, convirtiendo el querer de Shuuhei en una fuerte tormenta en su corazón.

Izuru negó un poco, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Con tanto recuerdo triste, las ganas de llorar fueron inevitables, sin importarle que se viera poco masculino. Esta vez si tenía razones para derramar algunas lágrimas, pero otras noches ese tremendo impulso de soltar el llanto venía sin razón alguna.

Kira se limpió las pocas lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en sus orbes azules. Respiró un poco y le dio un buen trago a su sake. Al momento, el líquido lo sintió bastante reconfortante y aturdidor, pero después la bebida lo traicionó en atormentar más sus sentimientos. Izuru bebió otro trago y pasó lo mismo, y así sucedió lo mismo con los otros cinco vasos. Al parecer, el licor sólo servía para recordarle que tan triste estaba su alma, aunque Wabisuke insistiera en que nunca podría superar

Izuru dejó el vaso, suspiró profundamente y miró a su _zanpakuto_. Esa _noche de fandango podía confesarle la verdad_ a su espada. _Copa a copa, pena a pena_, canción tras canción que se presentara en la noche servirían para que _se embalara en la locura del alcohol y la amargura_. Además, le decía a su _zanpakuto_ el motivo de _nombrarla tanto_, ¿que no sentía que _esa noche estaba de olvido su corazón?_ Bah, de todos modos _ella volvía noche a noche, _en los recuerdo _como un canto_, acompañado _de las gotas del llanto de la propia zanpakuto._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

***El título original del tango, como el del buscador de capítulos, es _Che, bandoneón_. Así como el bandoneón representa el alma del tango, la zanpakuto representa el alma de un segador.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews**

_**Soul Neko-Natsu: **Hola. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, y me complace más que me tengas paciencia (como el nombre del capítulo, jeje). Y si, pobre Renji, pero parece ser que los segadores son un poco reacios respecto a esos temas. Espero que te guste el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos._

**_July-nyaan: _**_Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque creo que lo hice algo triste. Nos vemos._

**_ALEXZHA: _**_Hola. Me da mucho gusto que__ te hayan gustado los capítulos y la forma en que escribo. Nos vemos _

**_Harumi Yamazaki: _**_Hola. Que gratificante encontrar reviews así (__no quiere decir que los otros sean menos importantes). Me da muchísimo gusto que te hayas leído los capítulos en una vez, al igual que te hayan gustado. Además de que es un placer compartir mis ideas con la gente y muchas gracias por los ánimos y la paciencia, ya que es un poco difícil escribir un capítulo. Nos vemos. _

**Gracias por leer**


	9. Que me importa tu pasado

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Que me importa tu pasado<strong>

**(Toushiro y Momo)**

Y otro suspiro salió de él, el enésimo de la noche.

El capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya avanzaba entre las calles del Seireitei, intentando ignorar las pocas miradas que escasos segadores y segadores le dirigían, además de intentar pasar desapercibidos los cuchicheos que se daban entre ellos.

Por fin, llegó a su destino. La enorme puerta de madera con el logo de la Quinta División. Tocó y el guardia se asomó por una rendija.

― Buenas noches ―saludó el hombre―, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar, capitán Hitsugaya? ―preguntó cortésmente.

― Sólo déjame entrar ―ordenó el capitán.

El guardia le permitió el paso a la División y nuevamente le deseó buenas noches al capitán. Así, caminando ente los edificios que conformaban la División, se dirigió a la habitación que tenía por objetivo esa noche.

El cuarto de Momo Hinamori.

Con paso tranquilo, se situó frente a la puerta. Alzó su mano para tocar, pero antes, logró escuchar los sonidos más desagradables del mundo para él. Y esos eran los sollozos de Momo

Ya era evidente que desde hace tiempo la notaba algo triste, todo gracias al maldito de Sosuke Aizen y sus nefastos planes de querer apoderarse de la Oken. Además, todos esos indiscretos y ácido comentarios de los segadores habían hecho estragos en la autoestima de la chica durazno, que de por sí le había costado intentar reconstruir. Ahora, el silencio rondaba con mucha más frecuencia en torno a Momo, haciéndola menos parlanchina y sonriente, ya que se dedicaba a sus actividades de una forma un poco automática, pero por las noches sólo se dedicaba a derramar algunas lágrimas, en respuesta al amor que ella misma reprimía y por ende sólo podía expresar llorando en solitario.

Sin embargo, Hitsugaya ya sabía el por qué Momo se comportaba de esa manera tan cerrada, no por algo tenía una de las mejores mentes entre los segadores. Ese conjunto de acciones de la chica durazno parecían una especie de reproche, como si no hubiera sido suficiente toda la autotortura que la chica, a lo largo de los años que transcurrieron después de lo de Aizen, se infligió en el aspecto psicológico. Y en consecuente, todas las acciones de Momo parecían haberse grabado en su persona, cual fuego que incinera la piel, pero sobretodo el corazón, y deja una profunda cicatriz.

Toushiro abrió la puerta y de inmediato Momo dejó de llorar, pero mantenía la frente agachada. El joven de pelo blanco se molestó un poco, pues nunca le había agradado que la chica mantuviera el semblante bajo cuando la encontraba haciendo algo que ella consideraba vergonzoso. Sin embargo, esa imagen de Momo no impidió que avanzara hacia él y lo abrazara, con la frente aun hacia el piso. Hitsugaya, por impulso, le correspondió su abrazo, con algo de timidez. Si bien le parecía agradable y cálido hasta cierto punto cada vez que Momo y él se abrazaban, le enfadaba que ella siguiera con la cabeza agachada estando entre sus brazos, cómo si ella sintiera que cada vez que alzara la mirada él la regañaría por cualquier cosa insignificante, cosa que, obviamente, nunca pasaría.

Hitsugaya correspondió más el abrazo de Momo, y ella lo apretó más fuerte y comenzó a sollozar. Toushiro podía percibir que la chica no cedía su agarre, como si al soltarlo perdiera la poca dicha que había formado a lo largo de los años y que, en dado caso de extraviarla, nunca la pudiera recuperar. Que esa pequeña parte alegre en medio de su desdichado pasado no volviera a estar presente nunca más, ya que aun el pasado la perseguía, atormentándola en sus decisiones e impidiendo que fuera feliz en el futuro.

Sin embargo a Toushiro poco le importaba el pasado de Momo, debido a que lo conocía bastante bien, salvo en ciertos aspectos como los secretos de la chica, pero de allí en fuera podía hasta escribir un libro acerca de ella. Por eso, a pesar de usar un tono de regaño, siempre le insistía en que dejara de llorar por cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante que fuera. Pero a la vez le decía que no era malo ser golpeada por las circunstancias de la vida ni rodar un momento cuesta abajo en la loma de la decepción, ya que a veces es necesario sufrir un poco para alcanzar las metas propuestas, pero vale la pena para disfrutar el objetivo. Porque poco importa el pasado si se está con alguien al cual el corazón valora mucho antes que la razón, cosa que le pasó a Toushiro. Y sin embargo, pese a sonar ridículo, él la defendería ante los cobardes que osaran de nuevo mancillarla, jugándose el pellejo y jurándole a la abuela y a Momo donde quiera que se diera la situación.

La chica se separó del de pelo blanco, mirándolo con los ojos aun empañados en lágrimas, pero exhibiendo ese pequeño brillo alegre que los caracterizaba de antaño. Toushiro sonrió, le gustaba bastante verla sin que demostrara algún miedo. Y Momo observó al chico con un deje de admiración y ternura, pues pareciera que él era de una sola pieza, única y fuerte, que poco pareciera importarle lo que diría la gente si lo viera en estas situaciones con ella.

Toushiro, después de que la chica se tranquilizó, le ofreció la mano para salir de su cuarto. Momo la aceptó gustosa, pues ambos sabían que ese pequeño ofrecimiento era como dejar atrás las viejas sombras de ese cuarto, que tenían que restarle importancia a las cosas del pasado y a las acciones, ya que quedaron atrás y ahora nuevas cosas remplazarían a las antiguas que ya nunca más tendrían que atormentarlos.

Cuando salieron de la habitación de Momo e iban a hacia el exterior, Hitsugaya no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente los ojos de Hinamori y, una vez más, se sintió mal. Esas orbes chocolate, que hace unos momentos refulgían con una pequeña chispa de alegría, se mostraban ahora apagados, como si estuvieran perdidos en algún punto del muro de la División o inclusive del cielo. Toushiro dedujo que tal vez eso de debía a lo cansada que debía estar la chica de tanto andar por las sendas de la amargura, pero se aseguraría de borrar todo rastro de tristeza con el tiempo.

Al abandonar la División y estar en las calles del Seireitei, Momo no pudo evitar aferrarse un poco a Toushiro, y él la miró y observó a su alrededor por si había curiosos, pero sólo encontró a un joven segador que parecía perdido y los saludó fugazmente. Hitsugaya, lentamente, se deshizo del agarre de Momo y posó, con calma su mano derecha en su cabeza. Este pequeño gesto significaba mucho, pues le indicaba a la chica que siempre él estaría disponible cada vez que pudiera, como si fuera un nido que aguarda la llegada de su ave, y también, aunque él esperaba nunca pasara de nuevo, Toushiro dispondría su pecho por si a Momo la aquejara de nuevo el pasado y necesitara llorar lo que no se podía aliviar con la plática.

Porque a él _que le importa su pasado_, no quería que _llorara su buena amiga_. No se cansaría de explicarle que _no es un crimen ser golpeado ni delito haber rodado en las vueltas de la vida_. Porque a ambos no tendría _que importarle el pasado_, ya que ni él ni ella se mostraron tímidos o fanfarrones ante las situaciones, pero Toushiro tenía en claro _que si la ofendía algún cobarde, lo juraba por_ su abuela, _se jugaba donde lo ve._

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a los reviews:<strong>

**ALEXZHA:** _Hola. Pues fue muy grato saber que te gustó el capítulo y sí, Kira aun existe. Espero que te guste este. Nos vemos_

**_July-nyaan:_**_Hola. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y pues sí, estuvo algo triste debido al tango que elegí para el capitulo. Ya me pase por tu fic, y si me gustó como lo escribes. Nos vemos._

**_Harumi Yamazaki:_**_Hola. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y es bastante grato saber que te guste mi forma de escribir, sólo pido mucha panciencia. Nos vemos_

**Gracias por leer**


	10. Como dos extraños

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Como dos extraños<strong>

**(Ichigo y Orihime)**

― Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué va a ordenar? ― preguntó cortésmente el mesero.

La joven de pelo anaranjado y ojos grises miró la carta: ― Un capuchino helado, por favor ― pidió, y le tendió la carta al mesero.

Orihime Inoue estaba sentada en le terraza de un café de Karakura. Ya habían pasado años desde los acontecimientos relacionados con la Sociedad de Almas, y ahora había hecho su vida como una famosa repostera, dueña de una pastelería en el centro de la ciudad. Le iba muy bien económicamente hablando, sus amigos aun la contactaban y tenía tranquilidad en su vida.

Sin embrago, había una cosa que le faltaba a su apacible existencia. Y por eso, gracias a mucho tiempo de investigar, logró contactar a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pero, ella lo había llamado. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, había dos motivos. El primero la soledad la había acobardado, pero ella no tenía la culpa, ya que todos los humanos a fin de cuentas siempre quieren a una persona para que les acompañe el resto de su vida. Además, a Orihime le daba algo de miedo morir lejos de Ichigo, pese a que era consciente de que en la muerte lo podría seguir viendo, pero a ella sólo le importaba, por el momento, que estuviera a su lado en ese instante de su vida.

Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su cabeza comenzaba a burlarse de ella. Era nada más y nada menos que la realidad, diciéndole que él jamás iba a llegar a la cita concertada, porque Ichigo ya tenía compromisos más importantes que ella. Orihime reprimió las ganas de llorar provocadas por esos pensamientos cruelmente realistas, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Ella firmemente lo esperaría, hasta que él apareciera, no importaba cuanto fuera el tiempo que tenía que transcurrir.

La orden de Orihime llegó. Un delicioso y refrescante capuchino moka, perfecto para hacer de la espera algo más llevadera. Ella le dio un pequeño sorbo, esperando que con eso calmara un poco sus nervios. Sin embargo, sólo le hizo recordar el segundo motivo por el cual había llamado a Ichigo Kurosaki. Su corazón. Ese pequeño órgano vital le suplicó a su dueña que buscara al joven de pelo naranja, para ver si era posible que, sólo por una vez, aceptara el querer y los sentimientos de la chica. Cosa que Orihime había reprimido por años debido a un sinnúmero de circunstancias.

Ah, pero el corazón de ella era un poco necio, por no decir algo aferrado, ya que insistentemente le había pedido buscar constantemente a Ichigo. Y eso la había llevado a constantes indagatorias a cerca de dónde se podía encontrar el joven de pelo naranja, ya que ella creyó que al encontrarlo finalmente se salvaría de todo ese abismo de cosas negativas en el cual ya estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

― Hola Inoue ― la saludó una voz muy conocida.

Y finalmente, Ichigo llegó. Lucía bastante atractivo con esa simple playera tipo polo negra y los pantalones de vestir blancos. Orihime contempló por un rato su imagen, como si años de compartir escuela no hubiesen bastando para grabarse al chico. Ahora, más bien parecían dos extraños que acababan de conocerse de forma accidental en un café. Para Orihime, esta era una lección que finalmente aprendería, de una manera poco agradable para su corazón, cuyo objetivo principal es que las cosas cambian con el tiempo, desde lo físico hasta los sentimientos. Pese a intentar demostrar temple en cada palabra que entablaba con Ichigo, no podía evitar sentir angustia por la fe e ilusión, ambas muertas tiempo atrás, sin saber en qué momento exacto comenzaron a desmoronarse esos sentimientos. Y eso provocaba que el llanto comenzara a brotar, pero ella no podía impedirlo. Simplemente le pediría perdón a Ichigo por verla en ese estado, debido a que los recuerdos le han hecho mal.

Ichigo tomó asiento y el mesero enseguida acudió para tomar la orden, la cual llegó en muy poco tiempo. Y así, la conversación empezó a hacerse presente. Pero había algo en la plática que Orihime pudo notar, y fue que la luz del sol, pese a ser casi mediodía, comenzó a perder fuerza y brillo a su alrededor a medida que Ichigo estaba hablando. Y es que la chica de pelo naranja no sentía tan afectuosas las palabras del joven, mas bien parecían gélidos y cortantes sonidos que desgarraban poco a poco el optimismo de la chica.

Orihime dio un rápido vistazo hacia las mesas vecinas en lo que Ichigo hacía una pausa para beber algo de su café. Ahí, a su derecha, había una pareja, hombre y mujer, ¡Ah! Cómo añoraba aquella época en la cual, por seis meses, había salido con Ichigo. En esa relación, su amor había sido un poco distinto al que se profesan las otras parejas, y Orihime podía decir que tanto el joven como ella habían sido felices. Pero ahora, no había duda que ese amor se había terminado, y como prueba de ello era la mirada que le dedicaba Ichigo a ella, de antaño cariñosa, ahora sólo veía en ella la amistad, cosa que a Orihime le dolió en lo profundo de su ser.

Entonces, al darle un sorbo moderado a su capuchino, Orihime cayó en la cuenta de que había cometido un error, y no necesitaba deducir mucho para saber cuál había sido. El error fue el ver a Ichigo, ya que al citarlo pensó que se alegraría un poco. Y fue así, en un principio, pero en el escaso rato que el chico tenía con ella, el corazón de Orihime comenzaba a desmoronarse pedazo a pedazo, y la joven sentía que, terminada la cita, acabaría con el corazón destrozado en finos fragmentos que durarían en recuperarse, o que tal vez jamás se armarían de nuevo.

Hubo un momento en la conversación de Ichigo y Orihime que tensó a la joven. Mientras el chico le volvía a platicar, a la chica le pareció que nuevas voces acompañaban a la voz de Ichigo. Esas burlonas voces, que siempre aparecían cada vez que comenzaba a recordar parte de las cosas buenas, eran de mil fantasmas que les gustaba volver en los momentos de mejor añoranza, echando a perder las horas del muerto ayer que Orihime siempre recuerda con mucho cariño cuando se encuentra sola.

_Y ahora que_ Orihime_ está frente a él, _en lugar de amigos _más bien parecen dos extraños. _Una _lección que _la chica_ por fin aprendió_, acerca de cómo_ cambian las cosas los años. _Con esos cambios, no pudo evitar sentir _angustia de saber muertas ya, la ilusión y la fe_ que había cultivado hacia Ichigo. Así, con tanto sentimiento al fin brotando, Orihime comenzó a _lagrimear_ débilmente.

― Orihime, ¿por qué lloras? ― preguntó Ichigo, al ver las lágrimas de la joven.

― Perdóname, Ichigo — respondió Orihime, limpiándose las lágrimas. ― es que _los recuerdos me han hecho mal._

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a los reviews<strong>

**Juli-nyaan:** _Hola. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Yo también pienso igual que tu con respecto a Momo, con medio mundo regañándola no es raro que sea un poco retraída. Nos vemos._

**Chocolatier:** _Hola. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos._

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. La mesa de un café

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. La mesa de un café<strong>

**(Renji, Shuuhei e Izuru)**

La cálida tarde se hacía presente en la Sociedad de Almas, elevando agradablemente la temperatura. Los tibios rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar, ocasionando que las largas sombras de los edificios y árboles mitigaran un poco el calor. Esto provocaba que las almas salieran de sus casas a dar un paseo, ya fuera para comprar algo o simplemente a observar las calles, casas y negocios apostados en el Rukongai.

Renji Abarai, distinguido teniente del Sexto Escuadrón del Seireitei, se encontraba caminando entre las calles del Rukongai, observando el ir y venir de la gente. Sin embargo, eso poco le importaba, ya que sólo tenía en mente algo: llegar al Gran Café del Rukongai, en el distrito 20, un emblemático sitio donde se daban cita todo tipo de personas, desde los acaudalados del distrito 1, hasta los pobres del 78.

Al llegar al lugar, pudo notar que la gente casi llena el lugar. La camarera, muy amablemente, lo fue conduciendo a través del establecimiento. Mesas y mesas abarrotadas de gente, platicando alegres mientras disfrutaban sus bebidas, desde pequeñas tazas de café hasta algunos vasos de licor. Casi todas tenían más de tres ocupantes, pero algunas sólo estaban ocupadas por un alma.

Mientras pasaban las mesas, el pelirrojo fue observando de reojo algunas. Para su incomodidad, allí se encontraban Shuuhei Hisagi e Izuru Kira, ocupando una mesa cada quien. Renji los evitó ver directamente, pero no por eso pudo evitar sentir las miradas de los dos hombres encima de él. Sin embargo, lo más extraño es que hace diez años eran los más grandes amigos, pero algo pasó que hizo que, ahora, estos tres hombres ni siquiera volteen a decirse un hola.

Hacía varios años atrás, la mesa de ese mismo café había sido el punto de reunión de los tres amigos, ya sea después de la escuela o durante los fines de semana. Allí, los tres calmaban sus humores, pues con un juego de cartas podían olvidarse de la ira, la tristeza o las preocupaciones. Los diamantes, picas, tréboles y corazones se llevaban todo eso con cada tercia, con cada full, con cada póker.

Al sentarse Renji en la mesa, aun pudo percibir las miradas discretas de los otros dos hombres. Parecían perfectos extraños que apenas acababan de notarse. Pero esto no era así hace ¿más o menos cuánto? ¿Diez, veinte, cincuenta años? Quien sabe, los tres sabían que hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando ese preciado tiempo fue suyo al marchar como inseparables amigos, en donde ese tiempo fue testigo de fuertes muestras de sólido valor y camaradería.

Ahora, al mirar al pelirrojo, Shuuhei también se sumía en sus recuerdos, cuando los tres eran más jóvenes y por primera vez entraron a ese salón. Les pareció algo impresionante, además de que nunca faltaron esos aires de querer provocarles una pelea o alguna separación. Ellos simplemente los ignoraron, pues en aquellos tiempos estaban convencidos que simples provocaciones nunca podrían separarlos.

Siendo un poco más discreto al mirar a ambos hombres, Izuru no se quedaba atrás en revivir el pasado. Él también recordaba esos momentos, en los cuales habían andado por la misma huella y el mismo camino, desde la Academia de Segadores hasta sus días de servicio en el Seireitei. Y aunque su primer encuentro entre los tres no fue muy tranquilo, sirvió para formar esa estrella que les alumbró el camino de la amistad durante años, entre borracheras, fiestas y guerras. Pero ahora, ese pequeño astro, que fue ganando fuerza a través del tiempo, poco a poco comenzó a apagarse. Increíble, si, pero ¿por qué?

Muy fácil, ya que todo comenzó con una mujer, hace unos pocos años. Ella se les había presentado a ellos una tarde, y entonces su nombre comenzó a danzar en la cabeza de los tres. Renji, Shuuhei e Izuru, quienes no habían tenido éxito alguno en sus relaciones amorosas, fueron fijando poco a poco su mirada en la chica. Ella, cuando llegó, comenzó a tratarlos amablemente, hasta que percibió que de los tres hombres comenzó a emanar un sentimiento común que la asustó y, como era una muy buena persona, no supo que decirles, ya que cada vez que ellos querían hablar con ella, preferían hacerlo por separado. Así, empezó una larga temporada en que los tres ya no estaban juntos, sino viéndose en secreto con la chica, pero ella no aguantó más y decidió marcharse. Pero Renji, Shuuhei e Izuru no pudieron olvidarla en un largo tiempo, ya que la chica, con su mirada, les dejó a los hombres una sensación incómoda, como si ella fuera una llama que dejó una incesante quemadura en su amistad, que la fue comiendo poco a poco hasta hacerla cenizas. Por eso, y de manera separada, buscan casi de forma ansiosa la mesa del café, para ver si encuentran algo para intentar sanar su herida.

Los tres hombres dejaron de observarse de reojo y se concentraron en sus bebidas. La bebida de Renji, un vaso de sake, contrastaba con el café de Izuru y la copa de vino de Shuuhei. Esto le pareció un poco gracioso, siendo él, Renji, el único valiente de los tres en beber algo muy fuerte. Sin embargo, en tiempos pasados, supieron respetar sus gustos y preferencias en cuanto a las bebidas, más que nada porque su amistad era muy fuerte. Y no sólo en los licores, sino también en los romances de ocasión, aquellos en los cuales sólo uno conoce a la chica, pero los otros dos no, evitando así caer en la tentación de enamorar a las pretendientes a espaldas de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, después de darle un ligero sorbo a sus bebidas, los tres meditaron acerca de sus romances. No eran esas relaciones estables y bonitas que se leen en las novelas o con los cuales todos sueñan. Eran breves encuentros de una noche, en los cuales sólo se satisfacían físicamente, cariños apurados que sólo los engañaban haciéndoles creer que alguien en verdad si los quería. Y que a la mañana siguiente terminaban sin remordimientos, penas o algún rencor que se pudiera guardar entre ellos y sus fugaces parejas.

Ahora Renji, Shuuhei e Izuru se pusieron a contemplar a la gente, cada uno por su cuenta, pero con un objetivo en común: evitar fijarse en la misma dama. Ya que en aquella ocasión los tres tuvieron la mala suerte de enfocar su mirada en una chica en común, que llegó una tarde como esa al café. Inmediatamente la mujer captó la atención de los tres, pues no se había visto nunca por allí, y por sus pensamientos se comenzó a idear el concepto de que ella era la chica indicada. Así, ellos comenzaron a formarse la ilusión en sus corazones, pues creyeron que era la chica que sólo una vez les envía un ser divino, llámese Dios, Alá, Buda, y que no debían perder la oportunidad con ella.

¿Y qué pasó después? Muy fácil, al salir los tres con ella, individualmente y a escondidas, comenzaron a minar la amistad que duramente habían forjado a través de las décadas. Poco a poco, con cada salida, con cada cita, iban derrumbando los pilares de su amistad, traicionando paulatinamente la confianza entre ellos. Pero el golpe más duro para su relación fue cuando iniciaron las mentiras entre los tres, puesto que los engaños son como cartuchos de dinamita entre los amigos. Al igual que el explosivo, las falsas palabras destruyen los cimientos de toda amistad, y fue exactamente lo que pasó entre Renji, Shuuhei e Izuru.

Los tres, al preguntarse cada quien por la ausencia de sus amigos, desarrollaron un enorme torrente de mentiras. Hasta que un día Renji e Izuru, después de un largo día en el Seireitei, decidieron ir la Gran Café y allí observaron a Shuuhei con la chica que había estado saliendo con los tres hombres. Fue tal el pleito que armaron los tres, que la pobre mujer, asustada, mejor se alejó de la escena, desapareciendo para siempre. Pero eso no significó que se reconciliaran, ya que después de eso todo lazo de amistad terminó, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a enmendarlo.

Los tres hombres se dieron una fugaz mirada entre sí, nuevamente, pero no se dirigieron la palabra ¿Por qué? Porque _hubo una vez un nombre de mujer, _ un _nombre fatal, danzando entre los tres_. Maldito fue el día _cuando llegó, _pues no se dio cuenta de inmediato que _acechaban su camino tres voces y un cariño, _y fue muy tarde cuando _entonces se marchó. _Además _con su visión dejó aquella vez, un resquemor danzando entre los tres_, que al final se transformó en una herida profunda. Con su amistad destrozada _y para olvidar aquellas cosas del pasado, ansiosos van buscando la mesa de un café._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor<strong>

***Hola. Un muy feliz año para todos, y que mejor manera de empezarlo que actualizando esta historia pendiente**

**Gracias por leer  
><strong>


	12. Tarde

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Tarde<strong>

**(Uryuu y Orihime)**

Tiempo.

Lo único que le faltaba a la vida de Uryuu Ishida, según él. Sentado en el interior fresco de un café de Karakura, se encontraba esperando a la mujer que lo había citado en ese lugar. Pero para él, un prestigioso médico, ir a un café era una pérdida de tiempo, sobretodo si se tiene una apretada agenda que atender.

Pero, ¿por qué no le pudo decir no a ella? La respuesta era algo compleja, sin embargo no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar un poco, ya que el destino, al parecer, se había burlado de él al no poder entablar más de diez minutos de conversación con una mujer, sin que alguna de sus citas lo dejaran plantado mientras ellas, supuestamente, tenían una llamada que atender. Pero, ¿por qué son las mujeres así con él?

Podría decirse que Uryuu no tenía suerte con las mujeres. Pese a que nunca tuvo una relación formal con alguna, las que le mostraron una mínima muestra de cariño le dejaron, para su mal sino, heridas. Laceraciones en el alma que no cierran, puesto que cada recuerdo de cada chica se había insertado profundamente, además de que no dejan de sangrar, siempre goteando pequeñas cantidades de melancolía que impedían al quincy sentir algún tipo de felicidad en su vida.

Uryuu tomó a su café, de una manera tan seria que impedía ver la nostalgia con la que bebía. Con el último amor que tuvo vaya si que cometió un error, ya que la había querido de forma ciega, con un amor tan ferviente que ni siquiera ella lo notó porque Uryuu no había logrado llenar su corazón. Con este medio amor, la dicha del joven se fue muriendo, día con día, hasta perder completamente la esperanza de volver a enamorarse.

El quincy miró su reloj. Las siete y cuarto. Era un poco tarde, pero bien se dice que nunca es tarde para el amor. Que mentira tan más grande. El se dio cuenta muy tarde, ya casi al final de su relación, que el amor no es más que saber fingir. Fingir que todo esté en orden, fingir las amorosas caricias, fingir los besos. Para Uryuu, el amor no era más que un engaño, en el cual, lamentablemente, cayó, pues él era el que se interesaba mientras su pareja fingía. Y con eso, su ilusión fue destrozándose poco a poco con cada muestra de cariño que él le demostraba.

Cuando dejó de mirar el reloj, le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Para su mala suerte, había parejas, más de ocho, en el café. Parejas que, de manera bastante ridícula, se decían cuánto se querían, eso sin olvidar los estúpidos "Te amo". Pero Uryuu no podía culparlos de comportarse así. Quizá esa era la manera en la que su amor habla, sin embargo el destrozado amor de él no podía ni siquiera caminar, ya que se encontraba en esos momentos sufriendo la más tenaz de las amarguras.

― Lamento el retraso, Uryuu ―dijo una voz a espaldas del chico―. Tuve que hacer varias cosas que…

Uryuu se giró un poco para observar a la dueña de esa voz. Era nada más y nada menos que Orihime. Los años no pasaron en vano por ella, ya que ahora tenía enfrente a una hermosa mujer, ataviada con un vestido un poco largo y negro. Llevaba el cabello recogido como aquella vez que incursionaron a la Sociedad de Almas. Realmente estaba muy bella. Pero la parte que se amargó en Uryuu salió a flote, pues le reclamaba que, por muy bonita que estuviese esa noche, era una hora de nada, una hora en que los sentimientos son inútiles, pues se encontraba ante su último amor, la que le destrozó el corazón con su cariño a medias, la que siempre llevó a otro hombre en el corazón. Pero por más que esa amargura hablara, él no podía despegar su vista de su boca, la cual lo estaba incitando a besarla, como tantas veces en el pasado feliz y distante.

Sin embargo, por más que Uryuu Ishida intente amar a Orihime Inoue, no va a poder. Ya que todas las mujeres en la vida del quincy le sembraron miedo en el alma, el cual es tan profundo que ni la misma muerte puede limpiar. Tenía un miedo algo irracional, hasta podría decirse que era estúpido, pues ese temor básicamente era que se repitiera la misma situación que vivió con Orihime: el tonto enamorado y la chica que suspira por otro. Una torcida comedia donde Uryuu se hundió en vida, dejando que la melancolía se apoderara de él, impidiendo ser nuevamente feliz al lado de alguien. Y es que él todo lo dio, todo lo aposto por ella, todo lo intentó por enamorarla, y fracasó, perdiéndolo todo: el amor, la chica y la felicidad. Siempre intentó poner el alma entera, para defenderla, de cualquier peligro y situación del mundo mortal y espiritual, pero al final de cuentas fue en vano, pues su alma terminó herida y sin la fe de creer en que sería feliz nuevamente.

Uryuu se levantó para ayudar a Orihime a tomar asiento, como buen caballero. Y vaya que si había sido uno, pues un caballero siempre tiene heridas de batalla. Aunque éstas no hayan sido provocadas por espadachines o dragones, fue un enemigo mucho peor: el amor. Sí, el amor puede dejar marcas más profundas que una espada o una quemadura, además de que esas heridas nunca han dejado de sangrar, con lo cual no le han permitido a Uryu recuperarse del todo.

Al estar los dos sentados a la mesa y platicando nimiedades de la vida, Uryuu se dio cuenta que fue un error el haberla querido. Tan poderoso fue ese amor que lo cegó, impidiéndole ver que Orihime sólo suspiraba por un hombre, que desgraciadamente no era Uryu. Así, el quincy soportó y se tragó las mentiras en su relación durante sus primeras etapas, si bien sus amigos, mediante burlas, querían abrirle los ojos ante su relación con la mujer de pelo naranja.

Y ahora, pese a la amena charla que llevan, Uryuu perdió toda esperanza. Si bien le va muy bien en el ámbito económico y profesional, en lo que se refiere a lo sentimental va rodando, cual piedra, por la vida sin esperar ni encontrar amores. Esto debido a que el dolor, ocasionado por la acumulación de sus pobres intentos de relación y su fracaso con Orihime, fue tan fuerte y afilado como una guadaña que fue cortando las flores del campo sentimental del quincy.

Cuando Uryuu llegó al tema crítico, el punto importante de la cita con ella. Como siempre, abordó el asunto con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, desarrollándolo tranquilamente, pese a las silenciosas lágrimas de Orihime. Pero, a pesar de ver así a la joven, el quincy seguía firme en su tema. La chica lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente, sin poder evitar sus lágrimas. Uryuu no quería que llorara ni implorara que volviera a su lado, además de que ya estaba grande para ese tipo de escena, Orihime tenía que comprender que la ilusión del amor jamás volvería, por mucho que se esforzaran.

Entonces Orihime entendió. Ella había tenido la culpa de que la ilusión de Uryuu estaba cansada, vencida y destrozada por todas las mujeres que habían pasado al lado del quincy, en especial Orihime. Ahora, Uryuu sólo quiere descansar definitivamente de todo tema amoroso, seguir su vida sin ninguna estúpida fantasía amorosa, ser alguien racional y sin sentimientos, debido a que el más fuerte de éstos últimos lo dañó para siempre.

Antes de que la joven saliera del café, Uryuu y Orihime se miraron y comprendieron. Ya que _aunque quieran quererse, ya no pueden_, porque el quincy _dentro del alma tiene miedo_. ¿De qué? _De que se vuelva a repetir la _triste _comedia que lo ha hundido en el vivir._ Pues _él todo lo dio_, y así mismo _todo lo perdió_. Aunque él _puso el alma entera_ cuando tuvo su relación, _de cualquier manera _imaginable y _soportó afrentas_ por ella, desgraciadamente _al final de cuentas se quedó sin fe._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong>


	13. Una canción

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Una canción<strong>

**(Ulquiorra y Orihime)**

En las altas horas de la noche lo que más llamaba la atención en esa parte de Tokio eran los anuncios. Relucientes y llamativas luces de neón invitaban a los peatones a pasar a los locales, donde seguramente los esperaba alguna embriagadora bebida o una compañía dispuesta a escuchar y consolar las penas, aunque sólo sea por un momento.

Entre los deslumbrantes anuncios se podían ver algunas personar vagar en la calle, para luego pasar a uno de esos locales. Hombres y mujeres de todo tipo de clase social y de todo tipo de profesiones iban y venían, procurando no mirarse a la cara. Entre ellos, había un joven pelinegro, que miraba con indiferencia el panorama. Su analítica mirada, de color verde oscuro, iba de un letrero a otro, hasta que por fin encontró el que buscaba.

Ulquiorra, que ejercía la profesión de psicólogo, le encontraba sentido a todo esto. A los humanos no les gusta estar solos, les agrada siempre la compañía de alguien, les gusta beber alcohol para transformar su realidad, para adormecerla y crear un mundo donde todas las cosas salen bien. Y él, por supuesto, no era la excepción, aún cuando aparentaba ser un hombre de piedra ante la sociedad.

El hombre entró a uno de los tantos locales, un bar. Al pasar la puerta pudo contemplar el sencillo inmobiliario: una barra, limpiada por un extraño tipo de pelo azul y ceño fruncido, algunos bancos, unas cuantas mesas cuadradas sin manteles y un pequeño escenario. Allí, una mujer de pelo naranja vestida con una bata y un vestido entonaba una alegre canción, apoyada de una máquina de sonido que le ayudaba con la su lugar y pista musical.

Ulquiorra ocupó una mesa, justo a tres metros del escenario. El encargado de la barra fue hasta su lugar e inmediatamente le sirvió un vaso de whisky con algunos hielos. El pelinegro le dio un lento sorbo, disfrutando el astringente líquido mientras contemplaba a la mujer en el escenario.

Y ahora, a medida que le daba pequeños sorbos al licor, sólo se dejaría guiar por la copa de alcohol que había en su mesa, hasta el final de la noche. Porque sólo cuando se llega la inminente última hora, ese pequeño bodegón libera una niebla, algo invisible y espeso que hace caer a Ulquiorra en un estado de profunda meditación.

Y además, acompañando a la soporífera niebla, el joven psicólogo podía oír, de manera inconsciente, un acordeón. Pero, en vez de dar una rica música, tocaba un sonido monótono, podría decirse que fatal, pues el triste sonsonete de ese instrumento parecía matar toda emoción positiva. Ese mismo tono envolvía a Ulquiorra, como un vapor musical que podía transmitir melancolía y alivio a la vez, y que le hacía un daño terrible a su mente, pues le confundía todas las ideas que había recolectado a lo largo de los años.

La mujer en el escenario terminó su canción. Ulquiorra le dio otro pequeño sorbo al whisky y, mientras ella se dirigía a su mesa, pensó en pedirle que cantara de nuevo esa canción, pues la voz de la mujer le daba un cierto toque. Si bien no era afinada, esa voz gangosa y de metal le alegraba un poco la noche pues se alejaba de todo lo establecido en el estético mundo de la música.

La mujer tomó asiento en la mesa de Ulquiorra, y se presentó con el nombre de Orihime. Sus grises ojos le miraban con la alegría de una niña, pese a que su bata tenía el potente olor a ron, posiblemente la bebida que tomó la mujer cuando llegó al bar. Pero el hombre podía detectar bajo esa imagen decadente un corazón bueno, podría decirse que dulce como la miel, pues ella sólo quería la compañía de alguien para poder charlar toda la noche.

¿Qué como supo eso? Fácil, por una canción. Una melodía que cada tercera noche le mata la tristeza de estar solo, que le duerme la intranquilidad que le ocasiona su oficio, que le aturde del ajetreo del mundo moderno. Para que al final de la noche, y en la fría mesa, los dos terminaran algo mareados por el alcohol y en la misma mesa, abriéndose el uno al otro, platicando y escuchando. Y así, los dos algo borrachos, se mostraran un poco sensibles gracias a la inhibición de la vergüenza y el penar que comienza a aflorar por la ingesta de licor. Y en medio de ese aturdidor estado del cuerpo, Ulquiorra se atrevería a decirle a Orihime que le cante como aquel primer día que entró en el bar y escuchó una alegre y optimista melodía. Sólo que ahora le pediría que fuera más despacio, con más cariño y sentimiento, pues su entendimiento comenzaría a fallar, pero que sea esa canción jamás la olvidaría, y le gustaría oírla una vez más.

Antes de terminar mal por el alcohol, Orihime le comenzó a contar algo de su pasado. Ulquiorra escuchó atentamente, pues parecía que ambos compartían muchas desventuras, ella por las malas vivencias con su familia, él por las dificultades que tuvo cuando quiso entrar a la universidad. Y ahora, el destino les juntó en el mismo rumbo, siempre con la igual circunstancia de sentir que las malas experiencias podían ser olvidadas al estar uno al lado de otro.

A medida que Orihime se soltaba a hablar de muchas cosas, Ulquiorra no quería que parara, ya que, aunque las palabras de la joven parecían un vendaval de ideas contra su cerebro, el viento de su voz era lo que le mantenía alerta, pero si la mujer callaba anunciaba la tormenta que era el final de la noche, esa donde es imposible escapar a los tempestuosos momentos que se viven en las jornadas nocturnas.

Ulquiorra le dio el último sorbo al whisky. Y, en un raro gesto, le pidió a Orihime más licor, esta vez ron, a lo que la chica se negó y le explicó que era peligroso mezclar bebidas en un cuerpo. Al estar escuchando, Ulquiorra pudo apreciar que la bata de Orihime estaba abierta, mostrando el prominente pecho de ella. Más tarde le diría que cerrara su bata, por ahora sólo quería estar observándola.

Y es que Ulquiorra no le había prestado atención al pronunciado escote de Orihime. A través de ese hueco de la bata, él pudo ver el corazón de ella, como si su mente y carne fueran de cristal. Gracias a los años ejerciendo su profesión, él pudo notar la diferencia entre el órgano y el conjunto de sentimientos que comparten el mismo nombre. Y ahora, Ulquiorra percibió que, a través de la voz de Orihime, el corazón de ella temblaba. Muchas podían ser las razones, pero la que más obvia le parecía al joven era la canción que hace rato ella entonaba.

¿Por qué _una canción _le fascina tanto al Ulquiorra_? _Porque eso es lo único que le puede pedir a Orihime. Sólo Ulquiorra pide una canción _que le mate la tristeza, que lo duerma, que lo aturda_, para que _en el frío de la mesa_ ambos terminaran _los dos borrachos. _Sí, _los dos borrachos_, porque en _la pena sensiblera que _sólo da _la borrachera_ Ulquiorra le atreve a pedirle a Orihime _que le cante como antes _pero ahora de manera lenta, _con cariño, su canción una vez más._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>


	14. Pero yo sé

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Pero yo sé<strong>

**(Byakuya y Rukia)**

― Rukia, es hora de irnos —dijo Byakuya, al pasar a un lado de ella, después de salir de una junta en el Primer Escuadrón.

— Sí, hermano —respondió la aludida.

Rukia Kuchiki siempre fue y será bastante respetuosa con su hermano adoptivo, Byakuya. Ahora mismo ambos se dirigían a la mansión de los Kuchiki, para descansar y prepararse ante la jornada de mañana.

Una vez en la mansión, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Caminado por los pasillos, la servidumbre los saludaba de manera muy tímida, como si el hablar fuera algo tan malo como una blasfemia para el capitán Kuchiki.

— Buenas noches, Rukia —se despidió Byakuya, pasando al lado de ella.

— Buenas noches, hermano —le respondió Rukia. Ella ingresó a su habitación, teniendo en mente leer algunos capítulos de su manga favorito antes de dormir.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño reloj despertador marcaba las diez de la noche. Prácticamente a esa hora la servidumbre estaba terminando sus quehaceres, mientras que Rukia seguía con la lectura de su manga y su hermano estaba ya durmiendo en su habitación. Pero hace algunos días, Byakuya había cambiado un poco.<p>

Rukia había notado que, llegando la noche, él había adquirido la costumbre de salir de la mansión, con el mayor sigilo que le era posible, aunque era muy notorio para su hermana adoptiva. Ella pensó, por varias noches y gracias a la lectura de varios mangas shojo, que el líder del clan probablemente tuviera alguna aventura con una mujer. Por lo tanto, y presa de la curiosidad, decidió seguirlo.

Cuando Byakuya se detuvo debajo de algún farol, Rukia pudo notar su estampa. Bastante elegante, con el pelo suelto y una sencilla vestimenta, pero la penumbra siempre le daba un cierto aire de arrogancia. Y pensar que, según los comentarios de varios hombres acerca del Mundo de los Vivos, no necesitaba uno de esos autos u otro vehículo para lucir mejor, sólo con ir a pie ya tenía suficiente para verse bien.

El hombre siguió caminando, sin percatarse que era seguido por Rukia, quien ocultó muy bien, hasta casi el nivel nulo, su presión espiritual. Pasó por un lugar llamado Genzai No Sekushon, luego por otro de nombre Furorida Shuuhen, ambos con el común denominador de ser sitios bastantes lujosos, donde las cosas pueden alcanzar precios exorbitantes, pero para Byakuya, quien había vivido casi tan bien como un príncipe turco, sólo le bastaba con mirar y preguntar el precio para conseguirlo.

Byakuya paró y vio de reojo hacía atrás. No había nadie, salvo unas cuantas personas en la calle, caminando sin percatarse de su presencia, y retomó su andar. Pero Rukia se había ocultado muy bien, agazapándose lo mejor que pudo al tejado de una casa, y volvió a mirarlo.

En esos momentos, dos mujeres lo estaban abordando y, para aumentar la curiosidad de la teniente, Byakuya se mostraba mínimamente interesado, además de que ellas lucían bastante atractivas. Él siguió caminando al lado de ellas, mientras que Rukia los miraba ahora desde un árbol, e inmediatamente vio como varias féminas le miraban. La teniente pensó que eran unas interesadas, aunque pareciera que la clase que él porta junto con el dinero que posee le faciliten el acceso a muchas cosas, como la momentánea atención de esas mujeres.

Pero Rukia sabe que todo eso es mentira. Pese a las atmósferas de esa noche, él, en los ámbitos amorosos, prácticamente vivía guardando el querer de Hisana, la recuerda todos los días y más en las ocasiones importantes. Y aunque pareciera que Byakuya quería encontrar el olvido en alguna de esas mujeres, simplemente no podía a causa del remordimiento hacia su esposa muerta. Además, cuando bien entrada la madrugada y el capitán llegaba a casa después de dejar aquellos lugares, la mujercita oía sus pasos lentos, como el de todo hombre que tiene el pecho oprimido por los queridos recuerdos al lado de la mujer que amó. Entonces, y sólo por algunos segundos, lo escuchaba reprimir unos sollozos y partía hacia su habitación.

Rukia se bajó del árbol y comenzó a andar hacia la mansión, permitiendo que el capitán se fuera con aquellas mujeres a quien sabe dónde. Si bien la chica conoció a Byakuya de adulto, no podrá saber que hizo de joven. Quizá, y de manera bastante remota, haya tenido aventuras con otras jóvenes antes de conocer a Hisana, además de que era ignorante también en las andanzas que hizo él en aquel tiempo de juventud. Siendo éstas buenas o malas, Rukia simplemente no se atrevería a preguntarle qué clase de placeres habían llegado a su vida.

Se detuvo un momento, mirando una tienda de empeños. Pensó que la gente haría muchas cosas por necesitar de dinero, pero al parecer su hermano ni la familia no. Claro, con las toneladas de yenes que poseen los Kuchiki, a Byakuya nunca se le dificultó poder cumplir sus metas, e incluso sus caprichos si es que tuvo alguno.

La teniente siguió caminando, pasando de nuevo por aquellos barrios acaudalados. Levantó su vista hacia el oscuro cielo y, entre toda la fuerte iluminación de los edificios, pudo notar una estrella. Rukia bajó la mirada, y, pese a que era incorrecto, comparó el brillo del astro con el de Byakuya, pensando quien era el más sincero. Lamentablemente, el hombre salía perdiendo, pues su brillo, que fácilmente ostentaba, era una máscara, un disfraz que usaba en todas partes y con todas las personas, con la obvia excepción de Rukia.

Pero, pensando en el "antifaz" de Byakuya, a Rukia se le vino a la mente otra cualidad que podría ser calificada como mala: su orgullo. El hombre era orgulloso en exceso, al punto de la necedad, y junto con su "disfraz" lograba hacer la mezcla perfecta para engañar a la gente, para hacerlos creer que por la mente del capitán Kuchiki no pasaban cosas tan banales como los sentimientos y otros símiles. Por lo que los demás nunca sabían si estaba feliz, preocupado o con algún cambio de ánimo, jamás lo supieron, lo saben o lo sabrán.

Y llegando a la mansión de los Kuchiki, la teniente miró hacia atrás, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Byakuya. Porque Rukia _sabe que es mentira_ todos estos encuentros a los que sale Byakuya, ya que _vive penando un querer_. Que aunque _quiera hallar olvido con tanta mujer_, simplemente nunca podrá hacerlo. Además, _sabe que en las madrugadas_, cuando él _la farra deja_, escucha sus pasos, como si tuviera _el pecho oprimido el pecho oprimido _y _lo escucha llorar._

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo a los reviews:<br>**

_**FJKimi**_:_ Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir un capítulo. También sé que es muy triste lo ocurrido con Matsumoto, siendo un fuerte motivo para sus borracheras, pero a la vez, como bien mencionaste, es muy interesante. Saludos._

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
